Karaoke
by Jacquien Esmerelda
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore gets it into his head that the students need to express themselves more? This! Read and see what happens when some students stand up and sing out their true feelings!


_**AN: I hope you like this its new and I'm not sure if it is good or not. If anyone would like to be my Beta I really need one, Thank you!**_ **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when at lunch Headmaster Dumbledore made a special announcement.

This friday will be the start of a once a month tradition of...KARAOKE! I hope all of you are as excited about this as I am and I hope many of you will sign up.

As he said this he looked around with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

So, Harry, Ron, are either of you going to sign up?

I definitely will sign up, what about you Mione?

Definitely.

Well I won't, you two can go make fools of yourselves if you want to but count me out!

So later that day Harry and Hermione signed up for the Karaoke thing. When they signed up they saw two really important names on the list, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They both looked at each other in surprise but didn't think much of it, they had bigger things to worry about like what songs they were going to sing.

TIME SKIP

This was it. It was time to go out on that stage and sing the songs they chose. It was big because the songs each of our four favorite people picked showed their true feelings, each for different reasons yet all the same.

Now, for the moment you've been waiting all week for...KARAOKE! Now I understand because this is new and you all were nervous but we have four brave people that have decided to come up and sing for us! everyone applauded not to sure who was singing or what to do, Now first up we have Hermione Granger singing What the Hell by Avril Lavigne.

/intro sounds/

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**

**You're on your knees**

**Begging please,**

**Stay with me**

**But honestly**

**I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoa, what the hell**

**What? What? What? What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

**You're on your knees**

**Begging please,**

**Stay with me**

**But honestly**

**I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoa, what the hell**

**La la la la la la la la**

**Whoa, whoa**

**La la la la la la la la**

**Whoa, whoa**

**You say that I'm messing with your head, boy**

**I like messing in your bed**

**Yeah, I'm messing with your head**

**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about me**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoa, what the hell**

**La la la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la la**

Everyone sat in stunned silence. No one expected that from Hermione Granger, the queen of following the rules and doing what she is told! Even the headmaster seemed at loss for words.

Well, very nice very nicely done. Next up we have….

_**AN: There we go! the first chapter! I hope you liked it and please leave a comment and some tips please! I promise to have the next chapter up soon!**_


End file.
